A Fighters Way
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Within the 13 court guard squads there is only one girl that Kenpachi Zaraki requested to be in his squad. That girl is Emiko Fuyuko. She had been transferred from squad 5 to squad 7 and then finally squad 11. But her and her Zanpakuto Hotaru are one of the most dependable people to rely on. IkkakuXEmiko IchigoXRukia
1. Emiko Fuyuko

_**Yeah a new bleach story and this one has an OC for the 11**__**th**__** squad. She was originally in the 5**__**th**__** squad but got transferred out because she didn't trust Aizen. She then went to the 7**__**th**__** squad until Kenpachi wanted her because of her anti-kidō zanpakuto. Hope you like it. **_

A Fighter's Way

Chapter 1: Emiko Fuyuko

My parents had once told me that my name Emiko meant Child Graced with Beauty or Smiling Child and that Fuyuko meant Winter Born Child. But that was over as were my parents in the soul society hadn't stood a chance they were weak so I had to care for my family but it didn't last and they eventually died because they lacked the spirit energy that I had. On the day that they died I vowed to become a soul reaper and I kept that promise.

I was the 3rd seat in Squad 11 under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. I finished put my short brown hair in a ponytail and then put on my red ribbon around my head and then put my Zanpakuto Hotaru in its sheathe and walked out of the barracks.

As I was walking in North Rukongai district 64 a familiar voice said, "Off to visit your family again Emiko?"

I turned around and punched Ikkaku in the arm and said, "You have to stop doing that. Maybe next time I should use Hotaru instead."

Ikkaku said, "No thanks. I don't get something Emi."

"What's that?"

Ikkaku grabbed my shoulder and said, "They aren't even your real parents so why are you so close to them?"

I stopped walking and said, "There they only family I've ever known. Even before I was sent to the soul society my original family couldn't have cared if I had lived or died they only cared about my brothers. But when I was in my family here I felt like I had a place that I actually belonged."

Ikkaku said, "I can understand that Emiko."

We then continued walking and one of my closet friends ran over and said, "Emiko. I'm so glad that you're here." As we hugged she looked behind me and saw Ikkaku and said, "Oh I didn't know that you were bringing somebody with you."

"Sorry Reina. This is Ikkaku he's in the 11th squad with me. He's the fourth seat and I'm the third."

Reina then said, "It's nice to meet you. Emiko I know that you're here to visit your family's graves but we need your help. Come on."

I ran after her and Ikkaku next to me and said, "Emiko are you sure about this?"

"Look Ikkaku she's my best friend and she never asks for anything so if Reina is asking for help I know that she means it. I just hope that she isn't it any kind of danger."

Ikkaku nodded, "Alright Emiko. I may not trust Reina as much as you do but your one of my best friends. Let's do this."

As soon as we got into the house Reina said, "Wait here I'll go get Dad."

She then ran into the living room and I turned to Ikkaku and said, "Thanks for trusting me."

He grabbed my shoulder and said, "No problem. I have a feeling that this is going to be trouble."

We then stopped talking and I heard Reina said, "I know that you said not to tell anybody but I saw Emiko and she's always been like a sister to me and another daughter to you so I figured…"

A gruff voice then said, "You figured that she could help. Reina I know that Emiko is a highly qualified soul reaper but I wanted to deal with it myself. But seeing as she's here we might as well get her help."

He then walked out and I said, "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"It sure has been. Emiko."

We all sat down and Reina's father said, "A hollow has been terrorizing the place where your parent's were buried Emiko. I know what that spot means to you and meant to them. But the weird thing is. Is that it seems like it looking for a special person."

I nodded, "We deal with them a lot. What do you think Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku looked over at me and said, "Let's go take care of it. Ready Emiko?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We then walked out and Ikkaku said, "What did he mean when he said that the spot your parents are buried in is special to you and them?"

"It's the spot they met and the place where found me and I was taken into the family. So it's pretty special to all of us. We're almost there. Get out your Zanpakuto."

I grabbed my Zanpakuto which was two daggers and then we continued on the path and I said, "You know I must have traveled across this pathway at least 100 or more times since my parents have died but none of those times have been as serious as this time. I just hope that we can do this."

Ikkaku then said, "Where's the confident Emiko that I've grown to know?"

I said, "Right now? I think that she's back in the barracks for squad 11."

As we got to the graves I said, "I sense coming this way. STAND BACK IKKAKU!"

I grabbed one of the hilts and threw it at the hollow and then said, "Ikkaku get out of here and get help. This is way to powerful for the two of us to deal with on our own." As I caught one of the dagger that I had threw Ikkaku then said, "I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own."

I said, "Alright," I then through the two daggers into the air and continued, "DEFEND YOURSELF HOTARU!"

Whenever I released Hotaru it became a deadlier weapon then it already was. The hilt was changed to the middle and it had 6 blades on each end for both of them. It also made the weapon faster than it normally was.

I turned to Ikkaku and said, "I'll distract it and try to keep it on me so that you can stab it."

He nodded and I ran over to the other side of the room and said, "HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!" I then flashed stepped over to in front of its face and said, "Okay I know I said you were ugly but I didn't know that you were this ugly."

I then went into for a direct attack and as I hit it one of its tentacles went through my left lung and was through my left side. "EMIKO!"

As the tentacles went swinging all around I felt like I had never felt before defeated. As I went flying off the tentacle I went crashing into one of the tombstones and slowly opened my eyes as I struggled to breath I heard Ikkaku yelling at the hollow, "Leave Emiko alone and come after me instead."

I tried to talk but no words would come out and I eventually felt myself being picked up and I opened my eyes and Ikkaku said, "Hold on Emiko. I'll bring you to Captain Unohana and get you the help that you need."

All I could do was shakily put my hand on his face and try to keep myself from falling into the dark abyss. As Ikkaku ran with me in his arms all I felt was pain and then I heard Reina saw, "What happened to her?"

"I don't have the time to explain know but I'll come back and explain another time."

I felt like I couldn't understand time or at least see how far it went. I then heard Unohana's voice saying, "What happened to her?'

I felt myself being laid down and Ikkaku saying, "A hollow was at the sight of her family's grave. When we got there she sensed something was there as used Hotaru to try and defeat it. She told me to run but I refused. One of the hollow's tentacles went through her side and I think it went through her lung because she's been struggling to breathe. Is she going to be alright?"

I saw a bright light in one of my eyes as one of my eyelids were lifted and Unohana said, "I'm going to have to operate on here. Ikkaku go get Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and have him get Captain Komamura. She may not be in his squad anymore but I know that he deeply cares for Emiko still."

I heard Ikkaku whisper to me, "Hold on Emiko. Just hold on."

All I felt around me was pain and then I felt myself slip into the darkness.

A/N Alright one chapter. This story will follow the episodes. But not until I chose to. Well I hope that you liked this chapter. Read, Review, and Follow. Hope you liked it. Love you all.


	2. Awakening

_**Yeah a new bleach story and this one has an OC for the 11**__**th**__** squad. She was originally in the 5**__**th**__** squad but got transferred out because she didn't trust Aizen. She then went to the 7**__**th**__** squad until Kenpachi wanted her because of her anti-kidō zanpakuto. Hope you like it. **_

A Fighter's Way

Chapter 2: Awakening

Warmth that was all I felt as I started to come to and I could swear that I could feel somebody holding my hand and I could hear Captain Komamura saying, "That's the kind of person that Emiko has always been. She wants to protect everyone and she won't back down. She's a fighter."

Yumichika then said, "It's lucky that she survived though. It went straight through her lung."

I slowly opened my eyes and said, "I'm not out for the count yet."

Ikkaku then said, "Emiko. How are you feeling?"

I looked over at him and said, "I'm doing good. How long has it been since the attack?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and then Yumichika grabbed my other hand as Ikkaku said, "It's been over a week since the attack. You've been in real critical condition. You stopped breathing more than once."

I nodded and sat up a little bit and asked, "Is the Captain mad at me?"

Yumichika replied, "No he isn't Emiko. He understood that you went to visit your family's grave and were attacked. Besides from what I heard you put up quite a fight when you went against the hollow."

I nodded and said, "Where are we?"

"Your room in the barracks. Yumichika and I have been with you the whole time. Unohana thought that you would be more comfortable here."

I looked over at him and said, "She was right. Thank you guys so much. What is my condition?"

"Ikkaku you were supposed to come and get me when she woke up."

Ikkaku then said, "Sorry Captain Unohana. She just woke a little while ago and we were talking."

Unohana said, "I get it the three of you are very close. Now Ikkaku and you to Yumichika please get out of this room while I check on Emiko's wound."

Ikkaku then said, "We'll be back Emiko. We should go tell the Captain that you're awake."

I nodded and as soon as they left Captain Unohana said, "It's good to see you awake Emiko. WE didn't know if you were going to make it for a while. From the amount of blood you lost and because it went straight through your lung. But I need to change the bandages. Can you sit up?"

I nodded "Sure thing."

I gently sat up and Unohana unwrapped the bandages and checked out the wound that I had and she said, "Its healing okay. But don't push yourself to hard. I already told Captain Zaraki to wait for me to give you the all clear to be able to fight again."

I nodded and she wrapped the bandages around my torso again and said, "I want you to rest though. You may have been out for a week but it will make it so that you heal quicker."

I nodded and she left and I laid my head back down and fell asleep.

A/N Alright another chapter is done and be on the lookout for my new bleach story called Watching Their Lives. Basically they find the TV show of Bleach and they watch it at Ichigo's house. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you like the new story. Read and Review. Peace.

~BleachIsMyLife


	3. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
